


Gloved

by GalaxySong



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gloves, Leather Kink, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For kink bingo= leather</p><p>This was my first ever smut fic lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloved

Jack squirmed as Ianto ran a gloved hand down his chest lightly glancing over his left nipple. If he had known getting Ianto a new pair of leather gloves would have given his lover such great ideas he would have done it months ago. Ianto was completely naked apart from the leather gloves he was wearing to torture Jack with. He couldn’t help but whimper in frustration when Ianto’s hand completely passed his aching cock and rested on his thigh instead. For the last twenty minutes Ianto had been teasing him and driving him mad, running gloved hands all over Jacks body.

Excitement throbbed through him as he watched Ianto reach over to the bedside cabinet and grab the bottle of lube there, Jack felt lust coil in his belly as Ianto poured lube over his leather clad fingers. He eagerly spread his legs making room for Ianto to settle between them and lifted his hips to let Ianto shove a pillow underneath his hips.

“Ready for this?” Ianto asked, his voice full of lust but still in complete control. 

Jack nodded “God yes please,” he begged not taking his eyes of the leather glove that was glistening with lube. 

It took what little self control he had left not to shove down onto Ianto’s fingers when he started to tease him, circling his hole with the tip of a finger.

Then finally, thank god Ianto started to push a single finger inside him;, he couldn’t really be blamed for forgetting he had a thing for leather. When you were over a hundred years old he was more than likely to forget a couple of kinks he used to have. But Ianto was defiantly helping him remember his love for this one. He had, had Ianto’s fingers inside of him more times than he could remember but it had never felt like this. So intense and hot, soft leather caressing him from the inside setting his nerves of fire.

“Please Ianto, need more,” Jack begged all his self control gone as he started thrusting down onto Ianto’s hand.

Ianto rubbed Jack’s hip soothingly “Shhh I’ll give you everything you need,” Ianto promised.

He pulled out the single finger and before Jack could even protest at the loss he had two fingers back inside him deliberately rubbing at his prostate driving him mad. Ianto was gorgeous like this in control and using something so simple as a pair of leather gloves to drive him to the brink of madness. 

Ianto wrapped his left hand around Jack’s leaking cock making him cry out and start to fuck Ianto’s leather clad fist. He was so close to the edge now he knew it wouldn’t take much more to tip him over. He needed Ianto in him and told him so, Ianto didn’t hesitate he pulled his fingers out replacing them with his own aching cock, moaning as he pushed into Jack’s slick hole. All the control Ianto had been showing was gone as he started to thrust wildly into Jack and stroking his cock in time with his wild thrusts. 

The smell of leather and sex were so thick in the air he felt like he was drowning in it. Jack let out a moan as he finally came explosively spilling over Ianto’s gloved hand and dragging Ianto over the edge with him. Jack whimpered as Ianto pulled out of him and collapsed on top of him. He pulled his younger lover into a wet sloppy kiss.

“That was incredible,” Jack whispered against the other mans lips.

Ianto grinned and nuzzled into Jack’s neck “I aim to please,” Ianto told him already half asleep. 

Only staying awake long enough to pull the well used leather gloves off and letting them drop to the floor. Jack grabbed the bed sheets and covered both of them making sure they were both comfortable. 

“We are definitely doing that again,” Jack told him pulling the younger man closer.

Ianto just nodded sleepily against his chest in agreement. As they both started to fall asleep sated and relaxed, Jack wondered if Ianto would have any more great ideas as what to do with those gloves, he certainly hope so.


End file.
